My Life In Alice Academy School
by secret012
Summary: Mikan's life in Alice Academy and how she met Natsume Hyuuga, oh how she hated him...but slowly without her noticing it, she's actually falling in love with him. XD Gomen for OOC, don't hate me! hope you like it! First FanFiction! Sorry for the late chap.
1. The Conversation

**Disclaimer!** I do not own Gakuen Alice!! But I wish I do….-cries-

**Main Characters:**

**Sakura Mikan**, 15 years old

**Imai Hotaru**, 15 years old

**Hyuuga Natsume**, 15 years old

**Nogi Ruka**, 15 years old

**Setting:** Alice Academy School, a school that only people can go there who has an Alice (power)

* * *

**Summary:**

**My life in Alice Academy School**

This story is about Mikan and her life when she had joined Alice Academy School as she have met lots of people who has different Alice and most of all, she had met her best friend for two long years! After for staying academy so long, she noticed that the famous Natsume Hyuuga, was really different from others and was really lonely by the looks of his eyes, and so she decided to help him, but lots of things happened that made her hate him…but also love him…slowly

NxM & HxR please Read & Review, I would really appreciate it! Don't hate me if the story is bad! This is my very first Fan fiction, I know I'm not good at writing stories…but I try my hardest! Although I love to read XD hehe, hope you enjoy it…

_Italics _are thoughts, " " are speakers, also sorry if it's OOC (Out of Character)...

* * *

**Chapter 1** – **The conversation**

Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura; let me tell you a bit of myself. I was born in Tokyo and I've been living with my Jii-chan since now in a simple small house, with a small garden and a bush behind and a fence outside and circling around it, you can easily climb there.

I'm fifteen years old, I have olive-brown eyes, brunette hair that is tied with a pony tail and I'm a happy girl that always smiles, I mean loves to smile.

I have a best friend name Hotaru, but sadly she's not here, she'd been moved to a different school and I haven't heard anything about her since then. I really missed her so much; it has been 2 long years.

Let me tell you a bit of my best friend too. As far as I remember she's the coolest friend to have ever had. Hotaru has been my friend ever since I was 4 years old. Although she really loves money…sometimes I wonder if will she ever marry to one of them. She may be cold-hearted, but deep down inside she's really nice & kind and helps you a lot. She's fifteen years old too like me; I really wish to see her someday.

Okay I think I should stop introducing myself now…My life could have not been better until now…

* * *

It was after school as Mikan started walked back home in about 15 minutes. 

A cold wind blew gently as Mikan receive some chills, she felt as though something was going to happen, or it could be just her.

As Mikan arrived to her home from school she saw 3 men wearing a black suit and a limo waiting outside of her house.

She was curios who those men were and she thought maybe they're one of the people who collect loans or taxes.

Mikan frowned at this, she's been working so hard and lives easily with her Jii-chan, although they may be poor, her Jii-chan asked for loan to pay for the house, school, food etc. and so she tries her best and help Jii-chan to pay back all the loans and taxes.

She was going to go inside from the gate; instead she went the other way around, climbing on the fence at the back of her house for she has a very bad feeling about those 3 men.

As she was about to go inside her house she overheard a conversation of a man and her Jii-chan, she hid around the corner and took a peep on what's going on.

She didn't mean to eavesdrop…but she just listened anyway…

"Sir, you're granddaughter she is very special, she has an Alice that is really rare which is a nullifying Alice, if she can join the school of the Alice Academy, all of your loans and taxes will be paid, we really need her, what do you say?" said the man

"Of all people, hmph! I disagree! I would never, ever let my granddaughter join that school, I remember last time you asked for my daughter about that, she had changed…and I don't want that to happen ever again, I don't care about loans & taxes, what's precious to me now is my granddaughter…there's no way you can get her, now get lost and get out of my sight" Jii-chan said angrily

_Ehhh? Jii-chan daughter, how come I never heard of that, could she be my mum? And this Alice Academy school, I have an Alice? But what's an Alice? _Mikan thought

"I'm giving you a chance sir, if you don't agree then I have no choice but to do it in a harder way, now tell me, yes? or no?" questioned the man

"Of course no! I'll never agree you good for nothing people, just wanted power and take away our granddaughters or kids and we won't be able to see them for so long until they graduate, so no" Jii-chan answered

"Very well then, I guess we have to do the things in harder way" answered the man

"Like I'm scared of you" said Jii-chan _Mikan, I hope you're not home yet, if you do please hide._

The man whistled and the three men outside burst into the gate.

Mikan hid around the bushes _Oh no, what should I do? I hope Jii-chan is safe, he did say that he would not let me be taken away by those men to Alice Academy, whatever that is…so all I can do now is hide._

"You three go and find that girl while I'm going to finish something in here" smiled the man evilly

"What are going to do?" Jii-chan said trembling, he's scared that they might find Mikan and take her away to school. He does not care about what will happen to him but to Mikan.

"You'll see" said the man as he got a hold of Mikan's Jii-chan by the shirt.

The man then heard a rustle over the bush near the garden, he smirked.

"Little girl I know you're there I can tell the presence, now why don't you be a good girl and come out from the bushes will you?" asked the man

"Mikan, if you're there or not, don't listen to that man, don't worry about me, right now you should ran and go somewhere far while you still can, please don't go to the Alice Academy please" Jii-chan plead.

_What should I do? First the conversation and now this? Could the day get any worse?, should I do what Jii-chan said?, but what will the man do to Jii-chan if i leave, I'm scared, oohh Hotaru I wish you're here when I needed you, you always help me and I really need you right now…please…Hotaru wherever you are_ Mikan said on her mind.

* * *

"Huh?" questioned a girl 

_What's this feeling, feels like someone needs my help…someone like Mikan, I have a very bad feeling about this…Mikan…_thought the girl

"Hey Hotaru, what's wrong? You seem to be spacing out?" questioned a teenage guy who looks the same age as Hotaru with glasses.

"Hmm nothing Yuu" replied Hotaru.

"Alright, well I better go now, going to have to do something, see you later Hotaru" said Yuu.

"Hmmm…"replied Hotaru while working on her newest invention.

* * *

**End of Chapter one!**

**TBC **(To be continued!)

That was my very first fan fiction! Is it okay? Please don't hate me if you don't like it or if it's bad . I know I'm not good at English and I try my very best…I hope it's okay…but flames is accepted I guess…I will need to know what mistakes I have and I'll improve and I'm very sorry if it's too short… (runs away)

And Please Don't Forget To **Review!** You can give me some ideas too, Next chapter will be **"Meeting Natsume"**, but if you guys don't like it, I'll delete it and make another story, should I continue or not? anyways...

Thanks for Reading & Reviewing  
-Leenstarz


	2. Meeting Natsume

**Disclaimer!** I do not own Gakuen Alice!! But I wish I do….-cries-

**Main Characters:**

**Sakura Mikan**, 15 years old

**Imai Hotaru**, 15 years old

**Hyuuga Natsume**, 15 years old

**Nogi Ruka**, 15 years old

**Setting:** Alice Academy School, a school that only people can go there who has an Alice (power)

* * *

**Summary:**

**My life in Alice Academy School**

This story is about Mikan and her life when she had joined Alice Academy School as she have met lots of people who has different Alice and most of all, she had met her best friend for two long years! After for staying academy so long, she noticed that the famous Natsume Hyuuga, was really different from others and was really lonely by the looks of his eyes, and so she decided to help him, but lots of things happened that made her hate him…but also love him…slowly

NxM & HxR please Read & Review, I would really appreciate it! Don't hate me if the story is bad! This is my very first Fan fiction, I know I'm not good at writing stories…but I try my hardest! Although I love to read XD hehe, hope you enjoy it…

_Italics _are thoughts, " " are speakers, also sorry if it's OOC (Out of Character)...

* * *

**-Preview**** the last chapter**

* * *

"_Huh?" questioned a girl_

_What's this feeling, feels like someone needs my help…someone like Mikan, I have a very bad feeling about this…Mikan…thought the girl_

"_Hey Hotaru, what's wrong? You seem to be spacing out?" questioned a guy same age as Hotaru with glasses._

"_Hmm nothing Yuu" replied Hotaru._

"_Alright, well I better go now, going to have to do something, see you later Hotaru" said Yuu._

_"Hmmm…"replied Hotaru while working on her newest invention. _

* * *

**Chapter 2** – **Meeting Natsume**

"Little girl, come out now before I will do something very _bad_ to your precious Jii-chan, you wouldn't want that would you?" said the man taunting Mikan.

_Noo! Jii-chan! I'm sorry Jii-chan, but I'm going to listen to that man, I don't want you to get hurt…I'm sorry_ Mikan said to her mind and went out of the bush and walked near to that man.

"Good girl, I know you'll listen" said the man grinning.

"Hmmphh, I'm only doing this for the sake of my Jii-chan not you, I'll never listen to you" answered Mikan back.

"But you just did" smiled the man

"Mikan what are you doing? I told you to run! Don't worry about me, run while you still can, I don't want those things to happened like before, especially your mum" said Jii-chan

"My mum?" said Mikan quite shocked

"Stop with those chit-chats, I already got what I wanted, too bad for you sir, if you could've accepted what I offered I gave to you, your loans & taxes would've been paid by now…but too bad" said the man

"Why you!" Mikan said angrily and dashed to the man trying to wrestle him.

"Mikan don't!" yelled Jii-chan

Too late the man disappeared and went behind her and grabbed her two hands.

"Hehe, too slow little missy, now come along now, I don't want to waste any more time or the headmaster will get worried" said the man.

Mikan spat at him "I don't care"

"Damn you little girl, you've done it" said the man angrily and slapped her face really hard

"MIKAN!" Jii-chan yelled again

Mikan became unconscious (a/n wow that slap was really hard that it made Mikan unconscious!) and that was the last thing she remembered of her Jii-chan.

* * *

On the Alice Academy School… 

"Headmaster, we got her, it was an easy task" said the man

"Alright, where is she now?" questioned the headmaster

"On the storage room sir" said the man

"Very well done, now better get things ready then, let's welcome her warmly" said the headmaster laughing & smiling evilly at the same time.

"Yes sir" said the man, and with that he vanished.

"Well, well, well, looks like we got her Yuka, too bad, I wonder what will you do now?" said the headmaster, looking outside his window and it was very peaceful.

* * *

"Ughhh…What happened?" said Mikan who just woke up while groaning 

"Ahhh! Where am i? What is this place? Where's Jii-chan? JII-CHAN!" screamed Mikan

Mikan was trapped inside the storage room, it was really dark, she couldn't see anything, but there was one window, where the light was shining dimly and she reached for it.

"Ohh almost there, Jii-chan wait for me! I'm coming!" said Mikan while reaching for the window.

Then she heard something, a loud thud.

"Ahh, what was that?" said Mikan getting really scared, trembling she thought it was a ghost.

"I'm really scared right now Jii-chan, I wish Hotaru was here" Mikan said starting to cry soon.

Then she heard footsteps, getting closer and closer, and the ghost groaned.

"WahhhHHH!!" screamed Mikan "GET ME OUT OF HERE!! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Mikan could hear the knob of the door slowly turned.

(A/n well. she could've used the door to get outside, but since she couldn't see, and saw the window first instead and that's why she chose the window trying to get out from there.)

Mikan trembled even more and she prayed "Kami-sama, please spare me, I'm sorry for all the bad things I did, I'm sorry world, I'm sorry Jii-chan, I'm sorry Hotaru, Goodbye world"

And with that the door opened revealed a young teenage boy, who looks about the same age as Mikan with red crimson eyes, you can see a tint of sadness and loneliness in his eyes.

"Oh my gosh! You've freaked me out! I thought you were a ghost! I'm sorry!" apologized Mikan.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" questioned the guy with crimson eyes.

"That I want to know, I just woke up and found myself in here, last thing I remember I got slapped from this man and it made me go unconscious and that was the last time I saw my Jii-chan, then after that, I woke up and I saw the window up there, I was trying to escape from here, but I couldn't reach and you came and –Blah blah –

(A/n lets stop to that, lets just say she was explaining what she was doing and why she was there)

"Shut up, you talk too long and too loud, you're annoying" replied the guy with crimson eyes not bothering listening to her story at all.

A vein popped out of Mikan's head and said "Well, you should've told me so! Besides you were the one who asked me! Hmmphh!" Mikan pouted.

"Who are you anyway? And also what are you doing in here?" Mikan questioned the guy with crimson eyes.

"First, why would I answer such an annoying girl like you? Next; none of your business" said the guy with crimson eyes getting irritated and was about to leave but he heard someone, someone very familiar to him and really didn't want to see him right now.

"TO THINK YOU'RE A GENTLEMEN, GEEEZ! I WAS JUST ASKING, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" replied Mikan really mad at him

"Shhh" Natsume said quickly and covered her mouth with his hand and closed the door.

"Whphatm –breaths- amrep –breaths- ymhou –breaths- dpominpg?! –breaths- (What are you doing?!), said Mikan in between those words

"Shut up, do you want to die or what?" whispered Natsume angrily

That silenced Mikan; she has no time to argue with him anyway.

"Natsume, where are you? You can run but you can't hide" said a mysterious person

_Huh? Who was that? And who's Natsume? Could it be him? Hah! Yay! I know his name!_ Mikan celebrated in her head (A/n Idiot Mikan)

_S--- he's here, I hope he's not getting in here _thought Natsume

The footsteps of the man became closer and closer then stopped until his phone rang (A/n wow! That mysterious person even has a phone!)

"_Persona"_ said the phone

"What is it?" asked Persona

"_The headmaster needs to see you right now, be there in 5 minutes"_ said the phone

"Alright, will be there" said Persona turning the phone off, before he left, he said something to Natsume.

"Natsume, you're lucky this time since the headmaster just called me, don't forget the deal we made okay? My Kuro Neko (Black Cat) I'll see you in the next misson" Persona grinned wickedly

"S---" Natsume cursed under his breath.

"_A deal? I wonder what kind of deal is it and a mission, oh my I feel sorry for him, no! wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!! Why would I feel sorry for him?! He's a jerk and that's that! With a selfish, cocky attitude, hmmph! _Mikan said swinging her head from left to right.

Few minutes later, the footsteps sound slowly fading away.

"Finally that bastard left, I'm going to leave now, thanks for wasting my time, ugly face" Natsume smirked and he left.

"WHAT THE! WHO YOU CALLING UGLY? FYI (for your information) I'M NOT UGLY, MAYBE YOU ARE! COME BACK HERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING NATSUME! ARRGH!!"Mikan screamed on top of her lungs,

But Natsume wasn't there in fact he already left …quite fast.

"YOU COWARD!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" yelled Mikan once more

I think the windows are probably cracked by now…

"Tch, what a loud mouth" said Natsume resting on Sakura tree with a manga covering on his handsome face (A/n Sorry Mikan, Natsume isn't ugly -winks-)

Meanwhile…

* * *

"That's odd; I thought I've heard of that voice before? Oh well…better work on my latest invention" said Hotaru

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

**TBC**

Well… How was it? Is it okay? Wahh I'm sorry if it's bad again…forgive me…

Still…Don't Forget to **Review!**

Thank you for Reading & Reviewing

-Leenstarz


	3. Narumi Sensei

**Disclaimer!** I do not own Gakuen Alice!! But I wish I do….-cries- 

**Main Characters:**

**Sakura Mikan**, 15 years old, with a nullifying & stealing Alice

**Imai Hotaru**, 15 years old, with invention Alice

**Hyuuga Natsume**, 15 years old, with fire Alice

**Nogi Ruka**, 15 years old, with animal pheromone Alice

**Setting:** Alice Academy School, a school that only people can go there who has an Alice (power)

* * *

My life in Alice Academy School 

This story is about Mikan and her life when she had joined Alice Academy School as she have met lots of people who has different Alice and most of all, she had met her best friend for two long years! After for staying academy so long, she noticed that the famous Natsume Hyuuga, was really different from others and was really lonely by the looks of his eyes, and so she decided to help him, but lots of things happened that made her hate him…but also love him…slowly

NxM & HxR please Read & Review, I would really appreciate it! Don't hate me if the story is bad! This is my very first Fan fiction, I know I'm not good at writing stories…but I try my hardest! Although I love to read XD hehe, hope you enjoy it…Sorry if it's OOC

* * *

**-****Preview from the last Chapter**

"_Finally that bastard left, I'm going to leave now, thanks for wasting my time, ugly face" Natsume smirked and he left._

"_WHAT THE!__ WHO YOU CALLING UGLY? FYI (for your information) I'M NOT UGLY, MAYBE YOU ARE! COME BACK HERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING NATSUME! ARRGH!!" Mikan screamed on top of her lungs, _

_But Natsume wasn't there instead, he__ already left …quite fast._

"_YOU COWARD!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" yelled Mikan once more_

_I think the windows are probably cracked by now…_

"_Tch, what a loud mouth" said Natsume resting on Sakura tree with a manga covering on his handsome face._

_Meanwhile…_

"_That's odd; I thought I've heard of that voice before? Oh well…better work on my latest invention" said Hotaru_

* * *

Chapter 3- **Narumi Sensei**

"Mou, where is that bastard Natsume, and where is this place, I've never been here before…and now I'm lost and hungry" Mikan complained while her tummy grumbled.

"Stupid Natsume, he's such a…ughhh…why am I still thinking of him? I should find my way out of here" Mikan said.

As Mikan was walking finding her way out, she got out of the building and saw a greenhouse outside full of different kinds of beautiful plants & flowers.

"Wow, so pretty" Mikan said admiring the flower & plants.

She then notice there was a person inside, with a curly blonde hair that is above the shoulder length, purple eyes, and he was wearing some kind of weird clothes that's for girls, a long pink sleeve shirt, a blue pants and a feathery pointy hat.

_What the, is he gay?, no__, no, no, no, I must be hallucinating, maybe I'm just hungry or thirsty_ Mikan thought, rubbing her eyes with two hands and slapping mentally on her head to see if she really is hallucinating.

After slapping herself mentally she looked back to see if the person was still there.

_Ehhh? Is he for real? Oh well…some people are__ different_ Mikan said in her head.

Just then, the person inside the greenhouse took a bean and as he was about to leave too but the alarm went off.

**INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT**

_Hmm, what was that?, could that be me? Ahhh I should hide!_ Mikan thought as she hid to the nearest bush.

"My, my looks like I have to run" said the person

Then in a split second, a person came in with a dark brown hair and eyes and he seem to be carrying a wooden sword.

"NARUMI! Where do you think you're going? You've done it again, this time I won't hold back!" said that person.

"Hehe –sweat drops- woops looks like I've been caught, you sure are fast Misaki" said Narumi as he winked.

Mikan happen to saw this _Oh my gosh! He really is gay! He winked to that Misaki dude_ Mikan thought.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? Be prepared Narumi!" Misaki said as he started to swing his wooden sword, trying to hit Narumi.

But Narumi dodged them and landed on top of the wooden sword.

"Too slow Misaki" said Narumi and he began to use his human pheromone Alice and gave Misaki a sweet blow kiss, Misaki slowly started to get all red and dizzy.

_What the__, what's happening? _Mikan asked in her mind

(A/n it would've worked on Mikan but since she has the nullifying Alice, she cancelled it and didn't work on her, but she doesn't know XD)

_Those guys are weird, I think I should leave right now before I will get caught _Mikan thought as she tried to stand up but failed and tripped this cause a thud and of course Narumi heard it.

"Who's there" asked Narumi, as he walked near to the bush that caused a thud.

_Yikes, oh no I've been caught, now I really should run!_ Mikan said to her mind as she started running, but Mikan being Mikan, she tripped again on a small rock. (-sigh-)

"Owie, that hurts! And I just sprained my ankle!" complained Mikan as tears were forming in her eyes.

"My, are you new here young lady?" questioned Narumi.

Mikan stopped complaining and looked at the person she saw earlier (which is Narumi of course) and shot back to reality and started to run again, but…she forgot she just sprained her ankle and tripped over (again).

"Woah, are you okay" asked a concerned Narumi lending a hand to Mikan.

"I uhhh...umm…yes I'm okay" Mikan said _Oh no! I'm doomed I'm doomed! Wahh, but he seems to be a nice person, I guess I could trust him._

"What's your name young lady?" asked Narumi

"Ummm…Mikan Sakura" said Mikan as she sweat drops

_Mikan Sakura? No it couldn't be…could it__? she does look familiar and the resemblance are almost exactly with her… Hmmm I'm going to ask the headmaster about this, but for now…_Narumi thought

"All right Mikan-chan, so you're new here right? And oh I'm Narumi sensei by the way" Narumi said as he smiled.

"Hai, and it's very nice to meet you Narumi sensei" replied Mikan as she bowed.

"Hmmmm, Alright Mikan-chan let's walk around and tell me a little bit about yourself, would that be okay with you?" asked Narumi as he smiled

Mikan and Narumi became close as they started walking around the school leaving poor Misaki behind, still dizzy. (A/n Misaki!)

Mikan had totally forgotten that she was suppose to escape and find her Jii-chan, she also needed to find out where she is, but since Narumi sensei looks nice & kind, she trusted him.

Little did they know a pair of crimson eyes was watching the whole thing as he was standing on top of the tree branch.

* * *

**Natsume's PoV**

When I was having a little nap, I woke up from this annoying alarm. Man, when will I get to have a peace around here?

(A/n you never will Natsume…never will unless you're with Mikan! but actually wouldn't that go worse? ;)

Since the noise woke me up I decided to check it to see if it's interesting.

Swiftly and silently I jumped from tree to tree and stopped when I saw a girl tripped over giving me a full view of her underwear, she looks like she's about the same age as me but…

I couldn't believe, a girl wearing a polka dots panty? You've got to be kidding, she sure has a bad taste of underwear…I mean who would actually wear a polka dots panty at the age of 15?

(A/n I would! Sadly I don't have any…hehe just kidding!)

As I keep observing what was going on, I then saw that Narumi freak, for once I would like to toast him alive for using his Alice on me, uggh that was so disgusting, it's giving me goose bumps and now my nightmares is coming back again.

I then heard them talk, hmmm wait a minute, is it just me? Or did that girl sounded familiar when I was at the storage room? could it be her?, well if it was her, I didn't really have a chance to take a good look at her face since it was dark and called her ugly to shoo her off, she was annoying me that time, but her face, her smile…somehow…I…stop, stop, STOP! What am I thinking? I'm not here to space off.

Look at her she tripped 3 times already, she sure is clumsy and showed me her polka dots panty again, but just to let you know I am **not **a pervert, she's the one who's showing it.

So her name is Mikan eh? Interesting, so she's new, looks like that Narumi freak is showing her the school grounds, hmm I better head back to Ruka, he's probably worried of me by now.

**End of Natsume's PoV**

* * *

Back to Mikan and Narumi 

"So Mikan-chan, how did you end up here?" Narumi asked

Mikan started telling Narumi the story what happened to her and how she ended up on this place.

Narumi was quite shocked and told her that this place is actually an Alice Academy School.

_So she is her daughter__ after all, and the nullification Alice, there's no doubt about it, headmaster what are you planning on this time?_ Narumi thought

Mikan was stunned, she couldn't believe it, she should've known it from the beginning but since so many strange things had happened like meeting Natsume, Narumi, Misaki (who is still dizzy and they did left them behind, poor him) as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry Mikan, but you can't get out of here unless you've graduated" Narumi said to her.

"Graduate? That's like in 3 years time! JII-CHAN!" Mikan cried more

Narumi comforted Mikan and tells her that "Don't worry Mikan-chan, from now on I'll take care of you and protect you no matter what, you can call me Otou-san (father) if you would like" Narumi smiled

"Honto? (really)" Mikan asked

"Hai" Narumi gladly reply

"Arigatou 'otou-san'! You're the best, to tell you the truth, I've never seen my real parents before, my Jii-chan said that my Otou-san passed away, and my mum, he didn't really tell me much about her, I was quite shocked when I heard Jii-chan said earlier with the conversation of those men that he doesn't want things to repeat again like how my mum did, but I wonder what did he mean by that? Is mum still alive? If so I want to see her badly" Mikan suddenly said.

Narumi smiled "Don't worry Mikan-chan, I'm pretty sure that you'll see your mum someday"

Mikan smiled and hugged her 'otou-san'.

"Okay Mikan-chan I'm going to enroll you in this school, but you have to pass me first and I want to see how strong your Alice is, you ready?" Narumi asked

"But 'otou-san' I don't know how to use my Alice" Mikan said

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how to explain this, but for now concentrate and think about using your Alice, only you will find out how to use it" Narumi said

"Hai! I'll try my best 'otou-san'" Mikan smiled.

_That smile…how I missed it so much…__you really do look like her Mikan-chan_ Narumi thought

"Alright, lets start now" Narumi said as he started to turn on his Alice and give Mikan one of his strongest, seductively blow kiss.

Surprisingly Mikan didn't feel anything at all but she does feel tired and also there was one thing on her mind for sure… _that was one of the worst and disgusting thing to have ever seen and for the first time to encountered a guy like that or should I say a guy-girl blowing a kiss like that…ugghh I feel sick thinking about it…but I shouldn't say that he's my 'otou-san' now._

_Amazing, it didn't have much effect on her although she seems tired, this will also be good for Natsume too for him not to overuse his Alice, I should partner her up with him although __they both may dislike it, I'm pretty sure Mikan will give Natsume a light._ Narumi thought

"Oh, looks like you did it Mikan, that was one of my strongest blow kiss…it may be a little strange, but congratulations! You've passed the first round" Narumi cheered as he lifted Mikan up and swings around.

"Really? Yay! That was fast!" Mikan cheered as well.

"Okay for the second part, Mikan, you'll have to be partnered up with Natsume; I know yo-" Narumi was cut off.

"Hold on, did you just say Natsume? NATSUME THE BASTARD?" Mikan asked angrily.

"Yes bu-" Narumi was cut off again.

"No way!, I don't want to be his partner and don't want see his 'ugly' face" _Hmm now that I've mentioned it, I didn't quite see his face clearly only his crimson eyes which was full of sadness and loneliness…I wonder why?_ Mikan asked herself in her mind, she was curious and wanted to find out, but the flashbacks of Natsume calling her annoying, loud and ugly, no way she'll ever want to encounter him again, she'll explode.

"Come on now Mikan-chan let me finish, besides I think you and Natsume will be fine with each other, and he really needs your Alice too, if you want to pass it then you've got to do it and also Mikan-chan…about Natsume, he's not ugly, in fact he's quite handsome" Narumi suddenly said as he winked on Mikan.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Achoo" some person sneezed

"Are you okay Natsume? Did you catch a cold?" asked a concerned young teenage boy with blonde hair and blue orbs eyes.

"Hmmm no, not really Ruka, for some reason it feels like someone was talking about me…it's giving me goose bumps too" replied Natsume

"Oh? Do you think it could be Narumi I mean he is inter-" Ruka was cut

"Hell no, Ruka, let's stop this conversation I don't want to hear anything that is about that Narumi gay-freak" growled Natsume

Ruka had a small laugh inwardly, he didn't want to show it to Natsume, for if Natsume doesn't smile or laugh, so would he.

* * *

Back to Narumi and Mikan (again) 

"Demo (but)" Mikan said.

"No buts Mikan-chan, now come on, it's getting late, lets rest for now, you can stay in my room while I'm going to do something okay?" Narumi said

"Hai, arigatou 'otou-san'" Mikan replied and hugged Narumi

_Looks like my life would be a living hell since I'm partnered up with that Natsume, but then, this school…it's interesting, I'm sorry Jii-chan…I'm going to see you in 3 years time, I want to find out about this school and my mum's past if possible_ Mikan said in her mind, as she arrived to Narumi's dorm and fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams Mikan-chan" Narumi said as he planted a kiss on her forehead and left to do some research.

* * *

Morning came, the bird chirped happily as sunlight hit across Mikan's face as she slowly woke up and lifted her right eye to open and saw 'otou-san' standing next to the bed and she can see he was holding out a uniform. 

"Good morning my little sunshine" Narumi said

"Morning Otou-san" replied Mikan as she sit up straight and stretched her two arms and got off the bed.

"Ne Otou-san, is that my uniform?" Mikan curiously asked

"Bingo, uhuh, do you like it? Try it on you're going to go on your first class today, better be quick you have 15 minutes" Narumi said as he smiled.

"15 minutes? Wahh! I'm going to be late then!" Mikan screamed as she quickly grabbed the uniform off from Narumi and went straight to the bathroom and got changed.

"Mikan-chan sure has a full energy, good for you Mikan, keep smiling and I hope you can change this school and also help Natsume" Narumi whispered

"Huh? Otou-san did you say something?" Mikan asked

_She can even hear me this far? I guess girls can hear well than boys, and boys can see __well than girls_ "Nope, nothing, be quick though, I'm going to leave now Mikan I'll leave this map to you to find your class okay? Because I have an important meeting that I can't miss!" Narumi said

"Ehh but I don't want to be alone" Mikan started to cry "I'll get lost for sure! I'm not good at reading maps" Mikan complained.

"Don't worry, you can do it, if you ever get lost, just ask people around okay? Ja ne" Narumi said as he left.

"Wahh" Mikan wailed "Wait, no time to act like a child I'm a teenager now and I should act like one! I can do this, 'otou-san' is right, well then off I go too" Mikan said as she left straight away running forgotten to take the map with her.

* * *

5 minutes later… 

_Hmm feels like I'm forgetting something, oh well better find the class! But what class am I in? OMG! THE MAP! NOOOO I don't even remember where 'otou-san' dorm is…I'm the worst!_ (A/n you think?) Mikan complained.

Suddenly as Mikan was about to turn right on the corner, she accidentally bump to a particular person and fell down giving the person a view of her underwear.

Mikan got up straight away, bowed and apologized not looking who the person she bumped to. "Gomen, gomen I wasn't thinking where I was going and I bumped into yo-" Mikan was cut when she heard a cold voice speaking to her.

"Oi, watch where you going yo-, wait a minute you're that polka panty girl but now you're wearing flowers today, what a nice combination." Said that person

_Huh? I thought I've heard of that voice before?, and polk__a panty, flowers? Huh don't tell me…oh please don't tell me_ Mikan thought as she looked up and to her horror it was that Natsume, that bastard, yes the memories are flooding back now and also

"NATSUME! NO HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan exploded

"Oi, shut up flower panties you killing my ears, on second thought I should call you polka dots since it sounds much better, thanks for wasting my time again _polka dots_

KYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mikan exploded once more "I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA MURDER YOU! COME BACK HERE! YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY AGAIN!!!"

"First, I don't think you can ever kill me, and second I'm not running away, I'm going to the class baka" Natsume calmly replied.

ARGHHH NOW IT'S BAKA?!! No wait! Can you help me? I'm kind of lost in her- DAMN YOU NATSUME!!" Mikan yelled once more and run down to where Natsume is.

_Tch, great she's following me_ Natsume thought as he walked faster and jumped out of the window that is 3 times story high.

"OH MY GAWD! HEY NATSUME!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHY DID YOU JUMP?" Mikan asked from the 3 story building.

Natsume didn't reply and continued to walk.

_That baka still annoying as ever, so loud_ Natsume thought as he was heading to the Sakura Tree.

Mikan wanted to follow him, but the she thought Natsume is going to ignore her anyway, so she continued finding her class…but then there was a problem, she was hungry, she didn't eat her breakfast this morning.

-tummy grumbles- "Awww I forgot to take my breakfast…If only 'otou-san' stayed…-sigh- oh Hotaru, I wish to see you and have some of delicious food from one of your inventions that can make those delicious hamburgers, with cakes and…-sigh-" Mikan said.

* * *

-sneezes- 

"Don't tell me…someone is talking about me right now?" thought a girl

"Hey Hotaru, are you okay again? Lately you've been acting strange you know" ask a young boy.

"Shut it Yuu or do you want to face my horse glove?" said Hotaru

"Oh…I…umm…sorry was just concerned and worried…"said Yuu

"Then don't worry then…Idiot" Hotaru said

_Hmmm…for some reason I can feel Mikan's presence getting closer…that's odd…maybe something is wrong with me…Mikan shouldn't be here anyway…But then…I might be wrong, time to investigate_ thought Hotaru

"Nogi" called Hotaru

"I-Imai?, w-what is it?" replied Ruka

"Can you help me out for a second?" Hotaru said as she pulled out one of Ruka's embarrassing photo.

"WHAT?! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" Ruka screamed

"Are you just going to ask me questions? I don't have time for that, quickly before I sell it" said Hotaru coldly

"But..Bu-" Ruka was cut

"Nogi's pic-" Hotaru was cut as she was going to sell pictures of Ruka by covering her mouth.

Oh oh…bad move Ruka bad move..

-gulps- "ehhh…hehehe…woops…my hand kind of slip" Ruka said trembling

SMACK!

Ruka was hit one of Hotaru's invention the 'horse glove'

"That's what you get for touching me Nogi" Hotaru said emotionlessly

Ruka fell unconscious.

"Hmm I guess I overdid it, oh well, this is great for my business" Hotaru said as she took a picture of Ruka who's unconscious. $$$ (A/n I smell money!)

* * *

**End of Chapter three!**

**TBC **(To be continued!)

Sorry for the very late chapter…I was really busy…speech, exams, homework and teacher for an hour! Ahhh that was really tough… well, I hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry again for the late…and I don't even know what to write for then next chapter too…but I'll do my best! Don't forget to Review!! I appreciate it!!

Thanks for Reading & Reviewing  
-Leenstarz


End file.
